LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Order of Flourish/Phyllis Peach
*''Real Name: Phyllis Predation Parker'' *''Sin: Gula (Gluttony)'' *''Natural Element: Gas'' *''Zodiac Demon: Therion'' "You know what I learnt losing that duel? I learnt that I'll never win. Not that way. That's their game, their rules. I'm not going to fight them. I'm going to ruin them. That's what I know, that's what I am, and only by admitting what we are can we get what we want." Lady Phyllis Peach, born as Phyllis Predation Parker (self-proclaimed that Pride is her middle name) titled Lady Peach, also known as La Glotón ("The Gluttony") as her code name while she acted as a cannibalistic serial killer that attempted to raise chaos, is the primary antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. Despite sharing the role of main antagonists of Harvest Saga with Selina Strawberry, Dark Arzonia, Crow Faux and Lord Helio as Big Bads Ensemble until its final arc, Phyllis is Harvest Saga's foremost antagonist and Overarching Bigger Bad, being the one who is truly responsible for the entire saga's evil event despite hiding behind the shadows where Lord Helio cannot reach. She is also the true final boss of Harvest Saga after she took the thunder of her master, Lord Helio, to become the main direct threat to both the Witnesses and the Order of Flourish as a whole. Phyllis can be highly considered as the one of the four overarching villains of the first half of the story alongside Moloch, Michael Langdon and the Headless Horseman, serving as the overarching villain in Harvest Saga. Arguably, Phyllis is the most evil and insane villain in the entire Harvest Saga. Outside the main story, Phyllis served as the main antagonist of the upcoming Order of Strawberry spin-off, being responsible for every terrible turn of events inside the Order of Flourish. Phyllis herself served as an catalyst to drive the heroic and cheerful Selina Strawberry into extremism. With her prosecutor image as her public image, Phyllis is secretly a top executive from the Order of Flourish. However, while most of the members from the Order of Flourish are well intentioned anti-villains, with rest of them as Knight Templars, Phyllis Peach stands out as the only one that has traits of a card-carrying villain who does evil For the Evulz and enjoys every seconds of her devilish actions. She is highly regarded even in-universe as one of the (if not, the) most repulsive, amoral and insane members of the entire Order of Flourish, being a woman with monstrous gluttony and thirst of consuming human flesh and soul. Her favorite hobby was consuming the flesh of her victim, making her one of the most cannibalistic and barbaric villains in the entire storyline. She also had no sense of shame and temperance, showing when she tried to eat souls of humans one time after another so that she would eventually keep her youth. Her deeds of evil had caused dark influence on the entire Order of Flourish and brought darkness onto people like Selina Strawberry, Mad Moiselle, Helene Hawthorn, Gregory Grape and many others. To make things worse, because of her closer relations to Moloch than anyone else in the Order (even Lord Helio himself), Phyllis became completely aware of the inner corruption of her seemly Master, Lord Helio, unlike her colleagues who were completely oblivious on this. Using Dark Arzonia as a spy, Phyllis eventually found out that Lord Helio, the White Wizard and the Wiseman are one and the same by seeing the familiar of White Wizard appeared in front of the Wiseman, before she star using it as an advantage to overthrow him, so that she could take his role (and after many setbacks, she succeeded). In addition, Phyllis is the person behind the heinous actions of other traitors and antagonists, including but not limited to the likes of Pedro Pineapple, Blaze Banana, Orlando Orange, Gregory Grape, Lillian Lime, Walter Watermelon, Leonard Lemon, Gladius Grapefruit and so on, all betrayed the Order due to Phyllis' direct and/or indirect influence. She worked with Moloch and his minions to take over the place of Lord Helio and slaughter all of her colleagues. Therefore, she is the only member of the Order without any undying loyalty towards the so-called Light Lord. After her defeat at the hands of Team Witness, Phyllis was sent to Hell and was tortured by the minions of Leohart the Prince of Hell day and night until her soul was eventually devoured by Ara Astaroth, who sealed Phyllis' doomed soul inside her left arm, giving Phyllis her karmic fate of having her own soul consumed. ''In General The Mastermind: Mainstream Phyllis Phyllis Peach on Prime Earth, as well as the most important counterpart of hers for being the primary villain in the entire ''Harvest Saga. See her information above for more about her, please. ---- ''#-A Tropes *'0% Approval Ratings:' To the heroic characters of Team Witness, her colleagues in both Order of Flourish and the minions of Twelve Nethers, who were aware of some of her twisted nature. Everyone hates her to different degrees. Efreet Feuer can barely stand her, and the only reason why she's still alive is because he has blackmail on Wiseman. Even on different sides as bitter foes, both Crow Faux and Selina Strawberry want Phyllis dead for her double agent attitude. Every heroic character hates seeing Phyllis and treats her with complete disdain. This hate is completely justified on multiple degrees. One degree is that she is generally terrifying to them, the other degree is that she's acting like a third party and nearly screwed up Wiseman's plans by , ** *'Adaptational Badass:' The original version of Phyllis in older draft is not a sociopathic crime master after all, but a flat-out psychopath instead, but Phyllis' development with many personality switched from a giggling and grinning psychopath to a cold, dark and menacing queen of crimes actually gives the audience chilling feeling in her new personality. *'Always Someone Better:' She is able to outwit both Selina and Lord Helio despite their intelligence and connections. *'Ambiguous Disorder:' The story claims she has psychosis, which is a pretty general term for being out of touch with reality. She doesn't seem to have an ability to distinguish emotions or even pain, and she quickly slips between being calm and screaming. It isn't helped that her sanity and/or conscience is represented as a human child trapped in a world full of monsters. *'Amoral Attorney:' Being a prosecutor in the town, Phyllis is utterly devious and unlawful to become an enforcer of law itself. She would even go on being a criminal in order to win her own seat. *'Arch-Enemy:' She is an archenemy to Selina Strawberry, for being the murderer of Hestia Hawthorn, the true mastermind of Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate under a harmless teenager facade, as well as the primary threat in the entire Harvest Saga. *'Ascended Extra:' Phyllis once was a flat-out arc villain who appears in the middle of the arc and starts as just a mere psychopath that doesn't even have an overall conspiracy to begin with, but her later story develops her into a much more malicious, calm and important conspirator, eventually stealing the position of Harvest Saga's Final Boss from Lord Helio. *'Ax-Crazy:' She is such a person beneath her harmless facade. When she was younger, she murdered a stray cat for breaking her favorite vase, and she murdered her family for mistreating her. She also caused her only childhood friend's disappearance. She's only gotten worse in this regard with age. ''B Tropes *'Badass in a Nice Suit:' Has a nice selection of them to choose from depending on mood. *'Badass Boast:' **- Phyllis: I would never kill you. Not in a million years. You may not be as unique as you thought, Helene, but you're still a work of art. I appreciate art. But, what I can do - what I will do - is hurt you. Worse than I did before. I have reserves of creativity I haven't even begun to tap. So please, for your own good, let me win.'' *'Bad Boss:' Abandons Walter, Pedro and Blaze like trashes after she's done with them. She initially had a bigger plan on Blaze, but his humiliation on women made her to make things fast. *'Beneath the Mask:' Beneath the facade of a good and loving woman, there hides a monster that is even worse than her own Zodiac Demon, to the point of being fully immune to its effects when it starts get released from her own body. *'Breakout Character:' In the original concept, Phyllis was merely an Ax-Crazy Arc Villain who would be Killed Off For Real at the middle of the story, but she later earned more development and became the Overarching Villain of the entire Harvest Saga, taking over the thunder of Helio and murdered him when he was weakened. It was originally set for both Michael Langdon in early concept in order to pace towards Anti-Christ Saga. *'Big Bad / Overarching Villain:' For the entire Harvest Saga. She is the person responsible for the entire Order's fall into the darkness, and she later succeeded in the depose of her former master to become the Final Boss. All of her counterparts appearing from Horseman Saga to Harvest Saga had the same role in the final arc as well, but it is the Mainstream Phyllis who is the true mastermind, being directly responsible for all of the tragic events that occur in the saga or influence it. *'Big Bad Dummerative:' With Dark Arzonia for most of the saga, as they're essetially the same. *'Big Bad Ensemble:' With the Wiseman / Lord Helio, Selina Strawberry (until her Heel-Face turn) and Crow Faux, but Phyllis is the greatest mastermind of them all, playing them like stringed puppets. *'Blue and Orange Morality:' She's a sadistic and cold sociopath and would use inhumane ways, believing it's like a normal day in her own office. She used to cut herself open to inspect her muscles, not realizing she was feeling pain. *'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing:' She pretends to be a good woman. Even after she was revealed to be a Zodiac Demon, she was under the pretense for being a victim and still remained her human self... until it was revealed that her human self was no a saint to begin with, not to mention that she is behind all of the Order of Flourish's modern ordeals in her quest for the Stone of Wisdom. *'Broken Pedestal:' To Dragonia. Dragonia once saw her as an exceptional woman, calling her "the one who eclipses the whole of her gender". The reveal that Phyllis was using torturous interrogation on Alexandar to make a false confess nearly broke him. *'Brutal Honesty:' Subverted. In a conversation between Abbie and Pandora in War Arc on the prosecution on Walter's collaborators, Abbie praises Phyllis' honesty towards people. In Harvest Saga, she finds out that she was lying about everything. ''C Tropes *'Card-Carrying Villain:' She is the only villainous member in the Order of Flourish (as the others are all Knight Templars) who is aware of her deeds are monstrous and wicked, but rather enjoy in bringing suffering towards her enemies. She also claims that pretending to be good and being inside a Heroic Wannabe delusion is very boring, being setbacks to show humanity's true self. *'Chaotic Evil:' The only one in the Order of Flourish, who did everything for chaos and madness instead of keeping the order in the world stablized. *'The Chessmaster:' She is a female version of Professor Moriarty. She is not only the one behind the Order's conspiracy. She is utterly brilliant in this regard. She concocts a decade-long plan for Helio, Selina and all sides in ''Harvest Saga, and it works beautifully. The only reason why the Witnesses won in the end is because her fragile sanity more or less gave out. *'Color Motif:' Primarily pink, despite yellow and gray also counts. *'Composite Character:' Her character was a composite on characters including Kamen Rider Ouja from Kamen Rider Ryuki and Gremlin from Kamen Rider Wizard. Her parallel counterpart, Dark Arzonia, was a composite to Goku Black and Carla Radames. *'Contrasting Sequel Antagonist:' Phyllis is the first Tribulation confronted by the Witnesses in LOTM: WoSH to be a female villain, in contrast to male villains like Michael, Moloch, the Hidden One and Vizeran DeVir. Despite Jasmine Porcelain and Valindra Shadowmantle appeared prior to Phyllis and served as future Tribulations as well, she never really made a direct threat to the Witnesses before the 6th & 8th Saga, respectively where Phyllis was already dead. **In addition, being the first true human main villain of the storyline (in contrast to Vanifer who was a Tiefling), Phyllis was an ordinary and powerless human to begin with before she joined the Order of Flourish and gained her dark powers. Unlike other human female villains including Lady Van Tassel and Christine Van Bilj, who were born with magical talents, Phyllis was born in an ordinary family with no witch blood inside her veins. She is also the first female villain of the storyline who managed to equally rival against Michael in both power and manipulation immediately after her debut, of which neither Lady Van Tassel nor Christine had achieved. **Above all, Phyllis is the ONLY main villain in the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow... or perhaps the ONLY villain in the whole CIS Productions Universe... who wants to her power down instead of up. It is revealed that she only wants to use her newfound power temporarily, not permanently. After she's done with destroying the world, Phyllis will abandon all of her powers - as well as destroying Dark Arzonia who merged inside her - with the help of the Dawn's Early Light, and she'll make a wish to the fueled-with-mana Stone of Wisdom in order to return back to her human status. *'The Corrupter:' She is terrifyingly good at manipulating people to do as she says, to the point where a psychiatrist sent to evaluate her ended up committing murder-suicide simply because she told him to. **She is also behind the corrpution of Walter Watermelon, Pedro Pineapple, Blaze Banana, Orlando Orange, Gladius Grapefruit, Dark Arzonia and Gregory Grape by manipulating their inner desires. **She can also induce the corruption via manipulating hatred, as she corrupted Lillian Lime via mind control to manipulate her hatred, done by Dark Arzonia under her instruction. **Even love of all kinds and friendships can be her tools for instigating corruptions. Case in point, she corrupted Selina Strawberry, Mad Moiselle, Lord Helio (even further), Helene Hawthorn and Lavenna Lavender by taking away the people they loved most. *'The Cynic:' The villainy of Phyllis came from her distrust on justice, and so she believed that only destruction itself had only one value, which is only destruction. Her pessimism and bitterness made led to her repeatedly proclaiming the uselessness of justice, believing a hero never existed and anyone shall have their dark side. ''D Tropes *'Deader than Dead:' After Phyllis' final defeat, her powerless soul went into Limbo, but was caught by Ara Astaroth on her way. Ara grabbed Peach's soul and decided to absorb her anyway like a jaywalking, making Phyllis's ending both full of suffering as well as deserving. *'Death by Irony:' Phyllis ended up being destroyed by a combined power of the very two things she tried to get for herself - the Dawn's Early Light and the Stone of Wisdom. She desired to become a human with free will, and before she turned into ashes, she returned back into her human form, powerless and weak. The final hit was Ichabod's words, of which informed Phyllis that she abandoned her humanity and thus can never fulfill her wish, making everything Phyllis planned and did fell completely in vain. E Tropes *'Enfante Terrible:' Phyllis showed mental instability ever since she was a child, since she was born from a marriage between cousins, and unfortunately, she caught her family psychopathy in her mind... *'Evil Counterpart:' To Selina Strawberry. *'Evil Feels Good:' She enjoys every seconds in tormenting and torturing others, as well as her crimes and corruptions upon others. *'Evil is Petty:' Throughout the first half of the storyline, Phyllis could be considered as a female equivalent to Michael Langdon. She plotted everything and did everything bad, like killing other people, making herself a Zodiac Demon, spying on the Wiseman, creating Dark Arzonia, helping Moloch and Michael to destroy the world, manipulating others' dark side, corrupting her colleagues into traitors, murdering Hestia to hide evidence, killing her ex-boyfriend, manipulating Gregory Grape into killing Lady Apricot, directly and indirectly killing many innocent people, murdering Helio and Zoe, and in the end, absorbing Dark Arzonia and starting a horrendous massacre... For what? 'Gaining the Stone of Wisdom and the Dawn's Early Light for herself, so that SHE CAN BECOME A HUMAN!!!' *'Eviler Than Thou:' Phyllis is this to her own Zodiac Demon, Therion. Natural Zodiac Demons are twisted evil parodies of their host, but Phyllis was such a monster that there was nothing that could make her worse so she got to stay in control. *'Expy:' Her later design was based on Sae Nijima from ''Persona 5. **After her reveal as the murderer of Dragonia Dragonfruit, she could be considered as a female equivalent of Manfred Von Karma from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. **'Professor Moriarty': Like Moriarty, Phyllis is a highly-functional mastermind of crime, plotting everything behind the curtain and caused chaos and crimes throughout Sleepy Hollow, while she herself pretended to be nice and clean in the public, concealing her true nature away from the public. ''F Tropes *'Faux Affably Evil''' *'Foil:' To Michael Langdon. Much like the Anti-Christ, Phyllis is a villain who traversed time to cause havoc in another era. Both have caused trouble for Ichabod Crane, and in both cases the town of Sleepy Hollow played a part in the villains rising to power in the first place. Both acquired the powers of Moloch through some means and serve as an antithesis to the originally benign factions they served (Catholic Church & Order of Flourish) and drove them into darkness by taking their leadership. **However, the differences are, Phyllis (alongside her Dark Arzonia counterpart, again) is from the past and went to cause troubles in the future via controlling other traitors formed due to her influence (like Blaze Banana, Gladius Grapefruit, Orlando Orange and Pedro Pineapple) who are all inferior to her; while Michael is from the future and creates trouble in the past via manipulating Eckidina KnightWalker, who is in fact a clone of someone as equally dangerous as him. Furthermore, what Michael is doing is for the sake of Moloch, while Phyllis does everything for herself, only wanting to become a human. She also knows fully well everything she does is monstrous and self-serving, but she rather enjoys it. *'Final Boss:' After fusing with Dark Arzonia and becoming the Merged Phyllis, she eventually became the final enemy the Team Witness and the redeemed Order of Flourish faced together by the end of Harvest Saga. Since the mainstream Phyllis' consciousness is dominant over the body of her fusion form, instead of having two minds, the mainstream Phyllis could be considered as the Final Boss as well. ''G Tropes H Tropes *'The Heavy:' **Practically, Phyllis is 'the' cause of 'every evil events' that shall cause explosive consequences in ''Harvest Saga all together, including orchestrating the Chemical Weapon Attack in New York City, framing the Apricots for the crime, killing Dragonia to stop him from finding the truth and in retaliation of him rejecting her, and murdering Hestia to stop her from finding the truth behind Dragonia's death, causing the Feast of Apollo which corrupted nearly the whole Order and plunged Sleepy Hollow into a whirlpool towards Dark Ages. **After the Feast of Apollo, Phyllis did not leave this trope. She was not only one of the major people responsible for Croatoan Virus' enhancement, but also being the one who sent Gladius Grapefruit to help Moloch in building the United Kingdom of America, thus causing the birth of Dark Arzonia and the fall of Los Resistance, destroying the final hope that could stop the Dark Empire of UKA and the Galaxy of Disorder from rising. Therefore, Phyllis was also responsible for every wicked events caused by Dark Arzonia on Prime Earth as well. **According to John Dee when he confronted Team Witness, that even without Michael's efforts in bringing back Moloch and creating the UKA (or in another words, the New Timeline for Sleepy Hollow was never formed), Phyllis will still go on her way to manipulate the corruption within the Order all by herself so that she would take over Helio's role as the Fourth Tribulation, which would be inevitable even in the Old Timeline. Therefore, the revival of Moloch and the rise of the UKA only made the progress speed up. ''I Tropes *'I Just Want to Be Normal:' Invoked by Phyllis in a twisted and evil way, Phyllis went on to her path of turning against Lord Helio, gaining the Stone of Wisdom for herself and becoming human and normal again, while bringing suffering upon others. This cannot justify the fact that Phyllis killed many Innocent people and plotted so much destruction simply because of her petty desire. *'I'm a Humanitarian:' After all, she is a cannibalistic serial killer. J Tropes K Tropes *'Killed Off For Real:' Unlike Michael and Christine, after she was killed in the final battle against her, Phyllis would not come back to life ever again. L Tropes M Tropes *'Made of Iron:' She survived a fatal attack from the White Wizard when he was actually trying to kill Phyllis. **She later survived being ''impaled by Helio's Hamel Cane, being stoic enough for her to wait until Dark Arzonia rescued her and healed her. *'Marathon Boss:' Like Selina, Phyllis was hard to kill. The battle against her, her direct minions and all of her counterparts had been around in a large part of the Harvest Saga, and the final battle against Phyllis shall take seven episodes in one battle, with less talk and more hitting. ''N Tropes O Tropes P Tropes Q Tropes R Tropes S Tropes *'Screw the Rules! I Make Them!:' Phyllis did not like the society to follow the way against her will, and she was depressed when she discovered that she would be a merely subordinate. That was the motive for her to get the Stone of Wisdom. Using its power, she shall unleash chaos and create her own society filled with no rules, merely shambling zombies infected with Croatoan Virus. With the hivemind power coming from Christine Van Bilj's blood, Phyllis would control all of them as her army to do the same on other planets had the Witnesses did not stop her... *'The Stoic:' Before her Villainous Breakdown, the Mainstream Phyllis (even after she fused with Dark Arzonia) was behaved rather calm and stoic. She could be angered, but she would not lose her temper whenever she was attacked by her enemies. **'Not So Stoic / Villainous Breakdown:' When the Stone of Wisdom was separated from her, Phyllis and Dark Arzonia began to separate as their fission started to corrupt. Finally, Phyllis lost her composure, all the while she yelled to Ichabod and Selina, demanding them to return her the Stone. Then, while rejecting her fission, she started to attack Ichabod and Selina in blind fury. After she returned back to fusion form and formed her clones, Phyllis stopped acting calm and let out a mad cackle for the very first time. T Tropes U Tropes *'Undignified Death:' Unlike Michael who died one saga after her, Phyllis did not take her death very well. Her final facial expression was a face of horror as she realized that she was fading away. At her final moment, Phyllis could do nothing other than giving her final accusation against Ichabod. Much to her dismay, Ichabod had gave her a hard final blow by disregarding her as a human. Somehow agreeing Ichabod, Phyllis could speak nothing but moaned in agony before she crumbled into ashes. V Tropes W Tropes *'With Great Power Comes Great Insanity:' Downplayed, but she definitely experiences some Sanity Slippage after fusing with Dark Arzonia. X Tropes Y Tropes *'You Monster!:' After being mortally wounded and returned back to her human form, with all of her power and other counterparts disappeared, Phyllis made her last accusation against Ichabod for robbing wish from a human, and asks why Ichabod calls himself a Witness. Ichabod responds by saying Phyllis lost her human long ago and that he doesn't consider her a human anymore. Phyllis' response? "''That sounds sensible..." ''Z Tropes The Imposter: 's final boss, '''Merged Phyllis', after merging with her mainstream counterpart but was controlled by the latter. She is also The Heavy of the entire Harvest Saga for being directly responsible for the majority of its bad events, while Lord Helio is the Big Bad and Phyllis is the Overarching Bigger Bad. Alongside other villains including Blaze Banana, Orlando Orange, Pedro Pineapple and Gladius Grapefruit, Dark Arzonia acts as a pawn of Phyllis, but Dark Arzonia considered herself as the ringleader of the traitors and behaved more like a psychopathic Big Bad Wannabe compared to her more calculated mainstream counterpart. They often work together as partners-in-crime. According to Ichabod Crane, the Mainstream Phyllis was treating Dark Arzonia like her tool as well as another person, even after Dark Arzonia was revealed to be Phyllis herself (albeit from a parallel earth) and the Mainstream Phyllis knew the truth all along. However, in turn, Dark Arzonia treats the mainstream Phyllis (who is her mastermind behind her creator and thus her "mother" of some sort) as her tool as well. Both of them tries to take control upon each other, but the Mainstream Phyllis ultimately won by forcing Dark Arzonia to fuse with her with the Stone of Wisdom, becoming Merged Phyllis and took control of her new fusion form. After the revelation, it becomes a clear sign that the Mainstream Phyllis does not even care about her own value in order to achieve her goal and win her game. Dark Arzonia is not always wants to be a pawn. She will often defies the order of the Mainstream Phyllis and go on her own plan. Unlike both her mainstream counterparts, Dark Arzonia lacks of the mainstream Phyllis' cold and calculating calmness and the mainstream Maria's kindness. Very much like Efreet Feuer, Dark Arzonia acts as a bloodthirsty and sadistic monster who relishes in bringing others pain and agony. However, unlike Efreet who is a typical psychopath, Dark Arzonia is still manipulative enough to frame the real Maria Arzonia (once she found the mainstream Maria's existence) for the crimes she committed in order to make Maria regarded as a criminal in Sleepy Hollow while her impostor go free unscathed. While Efreet is loyal to Twelve Nethers, Dark Arzonia have no loyalty to anyone, even to her mainstream counterpart. It was later revealed that even with their partnership, Dark Arzonia attempted to take over the Mainstream Phyllis' thunder, but ultimately ended up merging with her soul twice, becoming one part of her mainstream counterpart, body and soul. When the Merged Phyllis was obliterated by Ichabod with Selina's help, Dark Arzonia was destroyed as well as the body of Phyllis herself turned into ashes, making the Horseman of Conquest return to circulations. ---- ''"#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes The Fearmonger: '' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow